The subject to be studied is whether the repair of the corneal endothelium in vivo can be speeded-up with growth factors. The endothelium will first be wounded with a cryoscopic probe, and will then be followed by an injection of both EGF and FGF in the anterior chamber. The progress of the endothelium regeneration will be followed by corneal thickness measurement, and by specular microscopy, since capillary invasion of the corneal stroma is a common occurance following edema. We will also study the angiogenic effect of both EGF and FGF on capillary invasion in the corneal stroma and their relationship with the repair of the endothelium. Finally, the regeneration in vivo of the epithelial layers will be analyzed. We will also examine whether the epithelium derived from the conjunctiva can replace the corneal epithelium and how its rate of migration and proliferation can be affected by EGF. We will also study the alterations of the basement membrane in vivo, which can affect the repair of the epithelium and how EGF treatment can improve it.